The History of~The United States (Part 6:Civil War)
As we left off from our last page here. The USA was engaged in a series of wars. One with Britian, and another with Mexico. Now the USA is engaged in yet another war, this time within state lines. A "Civil War". This is what Part 6 of this page series will try to cover. This page will only cover the major battles of the Civil War, for a more detailed telling of the US Civil War, click here. Causes of War What were the causes of the US Civil War? Well, there was a series of problems that were plaguing the very liberty of the United States of America which reached the boiling point by the mid 19th century. Slavery This was a decades old issue in the USA. The southern states' economy was highly dependent on slave labor, and this upsetted the people of the northern states as well (in some ways) our Government. But because this was important to southern landowners, they rebelled against the north. These slaves were subjected to severe maltreatment, brutality and in some cases murder, and most fled to the north and some of them fought for the Union. Railroad Competition There was also a huge competition of railroads in the country. By the mid 19th century, the North had the majority of railroads. But even with this, there was compeition. The biggest reason is that both the north and the south wanted to build a continental railroad, a railroad that spans from the east to the west to provide quicker and easier transport to the west. In 1853, American Diplomat James Gadsden went to Mexico to buy additional land in the western territories recently won in the Mexican-American War since they can build on American soil. Territories The South wanted it's own territories by the time the Civil War broke out. Though they would occupy parts of what would be New Mexico and Arizona, but they wanted more. But the North wasn't going to let them. Something Else Now, parts of the nation were already in active conflict. Like the border of Missouri and Kansas (as Kansas wanted to become a state) and there was active fighting on what kind of state Kansas should be: either free or slave. Then, Christian abolitionists (led by a man named John Brown) who killed several Pro-Slavery activists in Kansas. The War The Southern States would respond to newly-elected President Abraham Lincoln 's view on slavery by seceding from the Union to form the Confederacy. The first state to secede was South Carolina. What officially began the Civil War was when Confederate soldiers layed siege to Union Military installation Ft. Sumter right next to Charleston. With this, more southern states such as Texas, Louisiana, Alabama and eventually Virginia would also join the Confederacy. Civil War Notables Abraham Lincoln: '''The 16th US President. The Illinois Congressman vows to put an end to slavery by the means at hand. This was met with immediate resentment by the Southern states as they formed the Confederacy. His presidency would also influence the Union forces during the Civil War. '''Jefferson Davis: '''The President of the Confederacy. He was the provisional President at the very beginning of the War (before Lincoln would be inaugurated). But would go on to be the Confederate President during the war, but it would be unknown of his whereabouts after the war however. '''George B. McClellan: The first commanding general of the Union. He has led the Army of The Potomac to some battles in Virginia and was given orders to lead the Union to try to take the Confederate capital of Richmond. McClellan was also quite insobordinate to his superiors. After his dismissal, he decided to run against Lincoln in the 1864 election. Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson: 'One of the first Generals for the Confederacy. He would help the Confederacy win it's first major battle and was given the nickname "Stonewall" Battle of Bull Run/Manassass The 2 sides fought in many battles by the start of the Civil War. But the first major battle of the war was at a river known as ''Bull Run (or by a town known as Manassass) on July 21, 1861. The Confederates would win this battle quite decisively. There was even accounts of people actually watching the battle (buying lunch and all). It seemed like the Confederacy was going to win the war since they won more battles than the Union did. Battle of Shiloh However, the Union would score a major victory when the Union drove the Confederates out of the state of Kentucky, they mat at a place near a church called Shiloh on April 6, 1862. The 3-day long battle seemed like the Confederates were winning, but the Union would regroup and defeat the Confederacy in the end. The losses were also equal in this battle. But this battle would also show that the Union can also win the war. Famous Generals In this war, serious generals were coming into the fray. '''Ulysses S. Grant: '''One of the Union's generals. He has won many major battles against the Confederacy in the west, especially in some battles in Louisiana in hopes to keep states Like Texas and Arkansas from sending reinforcements and supplies to the Confederacy. He would eventually become the supreme commanding general of the Union, and eventually the President. '''Robert E. Lee: The General of the Confederacy, a native to Virginia and claims to be the descendant of George Washington. Lee would take charge of the Army of Northern Virginia and win decisive battles over the Union and keep the capital of Richmond safe for several years. Battle of Antietam After Lee failed to take Louisville, the Confederacy write out something called the Special Order 191, which was supposed to be delivered to Lee to let him know about the Union's placement in Maryland. But this was lost and recovered by Union forces who then reinforce the weak area around a place called Antietam ''on September 17, 1862. The weak and insubordinate McCllelan then led troops and were waiting for the Army of Northern Virginia, the battle nearly destroyed Lee's forces, but they were able to escape to fight another day. Battle of Chancellorsville However, the Union would still have trouble beating Lee and his Army of Northern Virginia. The Battle of Chancelorsville saw yet another victory for the ANV, but it was bittersweet as Stonewall Jackson took a shot from freindly fire. He wouldn't survive this wound. Battle of Gettysberg With the Army of Northern Virginia achieving one victory after another, Lee and other Confederate generals are making another invasion of the Union held north. This time, the CSA want to invade through the weak point in Maryland and into Pennsylvania. In the early morning of July 1 1863, Union General ''John Buford and his Union brigade saw Confederate soldiers march onto Pensylvania farmland near a town knwon as Gettysberg, they open fired and the briagde held off the Confederates until reinforcements arrived. This battle would go on for 3 days where casualties on both sides would skyrocket. As Lee initiated an assault called Pickett's Charge, the results were disastrous for the Confederacy and the ANV as they were mowed down by entrenched Union troops. This battle would turn the tide in favor of the Union. On November 19 (over 4 months after the battle), President Lincoln would erect the battlefield sacred ground and even gave out his famous address. "Four score and 7 years ago. our forefathers brought fourth upon this continent a new nation. Conceived in Liberty and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. We are engaged in a great Civil War, testing this nation or any nation so conceived and so dedicated can long endure. We are met on a great battlefield of that war. We have come to dedicate this portion of this field as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives so this nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But, on a larger sense, we can not dedicate, we can not consecrate, we can not hallow this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here. But it can never forget what they did here. It is us for the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us, that from these honored we take increased devotion to that cause which they gave the last full measure of devotion, that were highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain, that this nation shall have a new birth of freedom, and that Government of the People, by the people and for the people, shall not perish from the Earth." Battle of Chattanooga The Union was then winning more major battles, the Battle of Chattanooga on November 23 still in 1863. The Union easily defeats the Confederacy in the 2-day long battle. The end By 1865, things were looking hopeless for the Confederacy. Union forces have achieved more victories in the deep south and captured Atlanta ''and ''Savannah. By the Spring of 1865, Confederate soldiers were ordered to burn Richmond's warehouses so they can not be taken by Union troops. But what they did is also lay waste to their capital city. By April, the capital was taken by the Union. At Appomattox Courthouse, General Lee, the Confederacy's greatest general had no other choice but to surrender. Later that month, Confederate General Johnston surrendered to Union General Sherman. But the final surrendering didn't come until May of 1865 when the western Confederate States of Texas, Louisiana and Arkansas laid down their arms. Ending the bloody war on American Soldiers. It was the most bloodiest battle in US History, over 1,000,000 casualties (with over 600,000 of them being deaths) and it's something that this nation will not forget anytime soon. This is it for this part. This series will continue here where we talk about the lifestyles and the events of the Western regions. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.